


Chatroom Shenanigans

by CynicalGamer



Category: Danganronpa: Survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: Class 76-B enjoying a Sunday afternoon in their online Chatroom





	Chatroom Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Color Coding manually takes a long time

[N3v3rForg3t Has Entered The Chatroom]

EriChan: Yuuuuuuutoooo~~~~

LiveFastDieYoung: Yuuto! sup bro?

YaKnowLikeNya: YUUTO!!!!!!!!

N3v3rForg3t: woah hey guys

N3v3rForg3t: whos here?

EriChan: Akihiko, Ari, Orochi, Bee, andddd myself~!

VaqueroLover: Howdy.

K1ng--Of-M0n3y123: Don't Even Talk To Me, Scum. ;)

EriChan: Ew. Stop. Never use the winky face like that again.

K1ng--Of-M0n3y123: Make me, Nibblehair.

[CuriousGhostie Has Entered The Chatroom]

YaKnowLikeNya: OOOO I sense some SEXUAL TENSION *eyebrow wiggle*

CuriousGhostie: Perhaps I should return at a later point...

EriChan: Ari, Hun... love you lots but if you say that ever again I'm going to kill you~ <3

VaqueroLover: lol

YaKnowLikeNya: HEYYY YUUKI!!! :D

LiveFastDieYoung: Yuuki! sup?

CuriousGhostie: Hello, Everyone! How are you all today?

N3v3rForg3t: doin good

EriChan: I'm good~

LiveFastDieYoung: i'm rad man!

K1ng--Of-M0n3y123: Fabulous as Always.

[HotSauceTiddy Has Entered The Chatroom]

EriChan: Ayano <3

N3v3rForg3t: i literally hate your username

HotSauceTiddy: lmaooo

YaKnowLikeNya: SHHH Yuuto don't be MEAN

N3v3rForg3t: its not mean its just stating my opinion

EriChan: Your mean and wrong opinion?

LiveFastDieYoung: ooooo snap dude!

HotSauceTiddy: yeah yuuto you don't have 2 be so mean -w-

K1ng--Of-M0n3y123: Yes, yes you look Very broken up about it.

CuriousGhostie: Were you perhaps just defending Yuuto there?

K1ng--Of-M0n3y123: No.

YaKnowLikeNya: OOOO Orochi's got a CRUSHHHH

EriChan: How cute~!

K1ng--Of-M0n3y123: I will Literally Kill You ;)

EriChan: WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT THE WINKY FACE?!

K1ng--Of-M0n3y123: Besides, Yours Truly is Straight ;)

[LoveLivid Has Entered The Chatroom]

YaKnowLikeNya: TESH TESH TESH

LoveLivid: sup bitches B) heard we smack talking orochi?

K1ng--Of-M0n3y123: That is not even Remotely what's going on, PearToe.

LiveFastDieYoung: Teshi my man! sup?

EriChan: Hey Hun ~ <3

LoveLivid: oh nottt much, just thinkin how not straight orochi is

K1ng--Of-M0n3y123: Cease That.

CuriousGhostie: I must side with Orochi on this one. People's sexualities are very personal and not exactly meant to be discussed in the open. Especially in such a negative way.

YaKnowLikeNya: anyway im gay

HotSauceTiddy: LMAO xD

LoveLivid: same

[IHopeThatYouBurn Has Entered The Chatroom]

IHopeThatYouBurn: Oh, haha. What did I just enter? :)

YaKnowLikeNya: GAY talk Anabelle

YaKnowLikeNya: SUPER GAY talk

IHopeThatYouBurn: I see.

CuriousGhostie: You can still leave now, no one would blame you.

HotSauceTiddy: LOL

N3v3rForg3t: i hate all of you >.>

K1ng--Of-M0n3y123: Not as much as I Hate all of You.

EriChan: Nah you guys love us~

IHopeThatYouBurn: Gosh a lot of us are online now i wonder if we can get everyone?

EriChan: ....... Who has whose number?

HotSauceTiddy: texting Mikio -v-

IHopeThatYouBurn: Oh! i got mu then!

N3v3rForg3t: mu?

CuriousGhostie: Isamu.

N3v3rForg3t: ah. guess im texting hisato then

EriChan: Sending Shun a text right now~

LiveFastDieYoung: whoa whoa whoa hold up. you have shuns number?

LoveLivid: im pretty sure she has everyone's number by now

VaqueroLover: Daniela's on her way

[xXMyCoffeeIsBlackLikeMyHeartXx Has Entered The Chatroom]

IHopeThatYouBurn: Isamu!!!

LoveLivid: Oh. My. Gosh.

xXMyCoffeeIsBlackLikeMyHeartXx: Hey guys c:

CuriousGhostie: Welcome to the chaos, Isamu.

LoveLivid: isamu wtf

xXMyCoffeeIsBlackLikeMyHeartXx: what?????

LiveFastDieYoung: ur username dude

xXMyCoffeeIsBlackLikeMyHeartXx: Oh. Look. It's from junior high okay ;;

[Pastrissucre Has Entered The Chatroom]

Pastrissucre: Bonjour!

VaqeuroLover: Howdy Danny.

Pastrissucre: Bee Gee, mon amie! how are you?

VaqueroLover: Doing dandy lol

LiveFastDieYoung: Danny its cool to see ya!

LoveLivid: danny!!!

CuriousGhostie: Hello, Danny <3

YaKnowLikeNya: DANNNYYYYY :D <333

K1ng--Of-M0n3y123: Eugh. This is becoming Crowded.

Pastrissucre: Assez >:I

EriChan: That's literally the first thing he's said since you got here, dear

Pastrissucre: it is already to much ;v;

K1ng--Of-M0n3y123: Harsh, I May just Cry

HotSauceTiddy: dude do ur eyes even like work w/ tears xD

N3v3rForg3t: this is a train wreck

CuriousGhostie: That's an understatement.

IHopeThatYouBurn: so uh has everyone eaten recently??

HotSauceTiddy: eating rn -v-

EriChan: Just had lunch a little bit ago, thanks for checking~ <3

xXMyCoffeeIsBlackLikeMyHeartXx: OOPS! no but i'll go ea t now : o

LoveLivid: eatin is for the weak

IHopeThatYouBurn: Tesh please

LoveLivid: okayyyy

YaKnowLikeNya: whatever u get share pls!!!

[ISpeakForTheTrees Has Entered The Chatroom]

YaKnowLikeNya: MIKIO!!!!!

HotSauceTiddy: Mikio~~~~~~~

ISpeakForTheTrees: Hi

VaqueroLover: Howdy

LiveFastDieYoung: yo dude!

EriChan: Hiya, Mikio, Hun~! What you up to?

ISpeakForTheTrees: Stuff

N3v3rForg3t: stuff?

ISpeakForTheTrees: Stuff

HotSauceTiddy: rad -w-

xXMyCoffeeIsBlackLikeMyHeartXx: back!

IHopeThatYouBurn: Welcome back!

Pastrissucre: bonjour c:

[Hisato.K Has Entered The Chatroom]

N3v3rForg3t: hey hisato!

EriChan: Hello, Dear~

Hisato.K: Hello.

CuriousGhostie: Welcome! That just leaves Shun, correct?

EriChan: He's being stubborn </3

LoveLivid: kick his ass

LiveFastDieYoung: omg harsh man

K1ng--Of-M0n3y123: I think I may have to Report You for Threatening Others. ;)

EriChan: Kay but screw you.

N3v3rForg3t: im never entering this chatroom with you two here ever again

CuriousGhostie: It's for the best.

[CrabbyAndStabby Has Entered The Chatroom]

EriChan: Finally~!

CuriousGhostie: Good afternoon, Shun!

LoveLivid: eyyyyy he made it B)

LiveFastDieYoung: yo man welcome to the chatroom!

HotSauceTiddy: supp -v-

IHopeThatYouBurn: Hello Shun :)

Pastrissucre: Bonjour!

N3v3rForg3t: sweet thats everyone then?

LiveFastDieYoung: bro i think so

CuriousGhostie: I really wish that this chatroom had an easier way to check and see who is online. The current system is rather inefficient.

CrabbyAndStabby: Why was i summoned.?

EriChan: Yikes~ You're still soooo slow at typing, huh?

K1ng--Of-M0n3y123: Fast Typing is Literally the most important Skill to acquire nowadays.

LoveLivid: not everyone can be a fast typing douche like you orochi

K1ng--Of-M0n3y123: I Resent That.

LoveLivid: I resent u

HotSauceTiddy: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

IHopeThatYouBurn: guys

xXMyCoffeeIsBlackLikeMyHeartXx: why exactly are we doing this again if someone doesn't mind telling me ;;

CuriousGhostie: I believe Anabelle just wanted to see if we could have everyone online at once. It's difficult to gather all 16 of us.

Pastrissucre: Ari has been gone for a while non?

VaqueroLover: She might be getting food lol

IHopeThatYouBurn: good let's hope so :)

YaKnowLikeNya: call and i shall APPEAR sup guys!!!!

LoveLivid: welcome back dude B)

YaKnowLikeNya: also also we TOTALLY dont have everyone

N3v3rForg3t: oh shoot youre right

HotSauceTiddy: ??????

K1ng--Of-M0n3y123: We can All agree we have everyone Important since I'm here ;)

EriChan: Die.

CrabbyAndStabby: I do not type slow at all.

LoveLivid: Dude. Shun. Buddy. Pal.

YaKnowLikeNya: ANYWAY WE dont have everyone what about Yorua??????

Hermit: Im here

N3v3rForg3t: woah what

EriChan: Hun, have you been here the whole time?

Hermit: yeah

VaqueroLover: lol

HotSauceTiddy: LMAOOOO thats so funny xD

CuriousGhostie: See! This is why this chatroom needs a list function!

LiveFastDieYoung: or some rule where ya like gotta type when someone enters dude

Hisato.K: haha

LoveLivid: what a plot twist tho

CrabbyAndStabby: Do not call me 'buddy'

EriChan: Shun.

ISpeakForTheTrees: Can I leave

HotSauceTiddy: ye -v- ttyl

ISpeakForTheTrees: Bye

[ISpeakForTheTrees Has Left The Chatroom]

[Hisato.K Has Left The Chatroom]

N3v3rForg3t: rip i guess

IHopeThatYouBurn: I should prob go too. I have knitting to do but love you all bye!! <3

[IHopeThatYouBurn Has Left The Chatroom]

EriChan: Bye loves~!

xXMyCoffeeIsBlackLikeMyHeartXx: Guess Ill go too ;;

LiveFastDieYoung: see ya man

[xXMyCoffeeIsBlackLikeMyHeartXx Has Left The Chatroom]

YaKnowLikeNya: Teshi can i come overrrr

LoveLivid: ye i got some spare time why

YaKnowLikeNya: i got a new cosplay you HAVE to see!!!!

LoveLivid: okie dokes pal see ya in a bit B)

[YaKnowLikeNya Has Left The Chatroom]

[LoveLivid Has Left The Chatroom]

HotSauceTiddy: droppin like flies lmao

CuriousGhostie: I should leave as well. I have a study group to attend to with Daniela and Bee!

VaqueroLover: *thumbs up*

Pastrissucre: oh! merci! i would have forgoten!

EriChan: See you guys then~!

LiveFastDieYoung: see ya!

[VaqueroLover Has Left The Chatroom]

[CuriousGhostie Has Left The Chatroom]

[Pastrissucre Has Left The Chatroom]

CrabbyAndStabby: Do not bother me again

[CrabbyAndStabby Has Left The Chatroom]

LiveFastDieYoung: ok now that hes gone what is up with his username?

EriChan: I picked it out for him~

HotSauceTiddy: omg no way

K1ng--Of-M0n3y123: Now how on Earth did you Manage that?

EriChan: Shun doesn't know the first thing about computers~ So he let me pick the name, dumbass~!

K1ng--Of-M0n3y123: Do NOT Disrespect Me.

EriChan: Nah, it's too fun to stop~

N3v3rForg3t: okay thats it im out of here

LiveFastDieYoung: dont leave me alone with them here bro!

[N3v3rForg3t Has Left The Chatroom]

[LiveFastDieYoung Has Left The Chatroom]

HotSauceTiddy: lmao

[HotSauceTiddy Has Left The Chatroom]

EriChan: Eugh. Nope. Not doing this. Bye~

[EriChan Has Left The Chatroom]

[K1ng--Of-M0n3y123 Has Left The Chatroom]

Hermit: Finally


End file.
